Zootopia: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde Visit the BAU
by BlueDragonCody
Summary: When a crazy animal killer in the city of Zootopia is seen by Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, they call the Behavior Analysis Unit for help.
1. Prologue

In the city of Zootopia, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were patrolling the Downtown area when they saw a trail of blood leading to an alleyway. They followed the trail of blood, which also led to a dead rhino cop whose head had been cut off.

They freaked out at the sight of it, and then they ran into the person who killed the rhino. They were able to escape before they shared the same fate of the rhino, but a section of Nick's tail had been cut off.

They got into their car, drove off before their car could be hijacked, and called the FBI from the United States for help.

(Insert Criminal Minds Intro Here)


	2. Chapter One

Once Judy and Nick were able to get ahold of the FBI (Federal Bureau of Investigation), they informed them: one, their names; two, the location of their headquarters; three, they need to speak with the Behavioral Analysis Unit (BAU for short) because they were almost killed by a maniac who killed another cop; and four, the killer might've targeted other cops, as well as Judy and Nick.

The FBI transferred them to the BAU without questioning how they got ahold of the FBI if they don't live in the USA, and the BAU answered the call.

"This is Aaron Hotchner, who is this?" said the person on the phone.

"This is Judy Hopps, I'm going to put you on speaker," said Judy. "If you're in a group, can you do the same?"

"Sure."

"Ok, I am a rabbit police officer, and me and my fox partner, Nick Wilde, were patrolling Downtown Zootopia, when we found a trail of blood, which we followed. We tracked it down to an alleyway, where we saw the head of a rhino cop, separated from his body, which we also found. Suddenly, a maniac came out of nowhere, who was about to kill us! We escaped the alleyway, but not before the maniac sliced off a section of Nick's tail. We rushed to our police car, got in it, and left before the maniac could hijack it. Now I think that maniac has targeted other police officers, and I think that both of us are next."

"Alright, thanks for the information, Judy," said Hotchner. "We'll get right to it."

"Your welcome," said Judy, "And thank you for taking the case. Let us know once you get to Zootopia so we can see each other in person."

"Will do," said Hotchner.

Back at the BAU headquarters, Hotchner hung up the phone when he and Judy were done talking, and said, "We have another case to crack."


	3. Chapter Two

While the BAU team was on their way to Zootopia (except for Penelope Garcia, who was back at home doing investigations on the killer), the team was wondering if the un-sub really IS targeting other police officers.

"If he is, then we might be in some deep trouble," said Hotchner. "If he targets any of us and succeeds in killing that person, then the BAU will be done for."

"We need to make sure that does NOT happen," said Spencer Reid. "We need to catch that criminal before he catches us."

"Agreed," said Derek Morgan.

"Ready?" said Jennifer Jareau (aka "JJ").

"Ready," said Emily Prentiss.

"Let's do it," said David Rossi.

Penelope Garcia suddenly called, and she informed the team about who the un-sub might be.

"Ok, I found cameras in the alleyway that Judy and Nick were in... OH MY GOD!"

"What is it?" asked Hotchner.

"The rhino that they were talking to us about, they were right about the fact that the rhino's head was chopped off, but something else happened after Judy and Nick escaped."

"What happened?"

"The rhino's body was slaughtered, and... and..."

"And what?"

"And... made into a soup and eaten?! OH MY LORD!"

Hotchner was horrified at that thought, and they were about to land in Zootopia at that point.

"We need to warn Judy and Nick," Hotchner said. "They are in grave danger."

The team landed at the Zootopia International Airport, then they got out of their jet, Hotchner presented his badge to the person in charge of the airport (while saying, "FBI, we are here on an important business."), and the team was on their way to warn Judy and Nick.


	4. Chapter Three

Judy and Nick were at the police station when the team arrived.

"Agent Hotchner, with the FBI," said Hotchner. "We spoke on the phone."

"Pleasure to meet you at last," said Judy. "What did you find out?"

"We found out some... bad news," said Hotchner.

"What is it?"

"We can't talk now, we need someplace to talk about it in private."

"I know a place," said Nick. "Follow me."

They went to an alleyway, which had no maniacs around.

"Now," said Hotchner, "The killer has been targeting animals - not just prey, but small predators too - killing them, and turning them into food."

"If we don't stop him, he'll make you his next meal!" said Reid.

"We have to find him and stop him!" said Judy.

"You already HAVE found me," said a voice. "Stopping me is not likely."

Hotchner and his team pulled out their guns and a tiger came out of nowhere and used an assault rifle to shoot the FBI Agents!

Everyone dodged the bullets and Hotchner fired one bullet. It knocked him out, but did not kill him.

The agents put a mussel over the tiger's mouth, cuffed him, and put the tiger in the car.

"Serves him right," said Judy.


	5. Epilogue

The BAU team was about to head back to the USA. They said goodbye to Judy and Nick, then they hopped onto their plane and left.

"Well, Carrots, I guess this case is closed," said Nick.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Judy.

The two police officers went back to the police station to get their next instructions, and Chief Bogo was pleased with the two.

"Good job," said Chief Bogo. "You cracked the case and you've put the tiger in jail. I'm giving you two a promotion. You are now part of the Behavioral Analysis Unit section of our Zootopia Bureau of Investigation. Here are your new ID cards and your new badges. You're welcome."

It was the best thing that ever happened to them since they first became police officers. Now, they are just like the FBI agents!

They started their job as BAU agents in the ZBI, but will they be able to do it well?

Yes. Yes they will.

The End


End file.
